Donna Shacklebolt
Donna "Shack" Shacklebolt was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1970 to 1977, who shared a dorm with Lily Evans, Carlotta Meloni, Marlene Price, Mary Macdonald and Shelley Mumps. She is also the sister of auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, a canon character who first appeared in [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix]. Donna is a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She is the older sister of three siblings: her brother Isaiah, her eleven year old sister Bridget Cecelia, and six year old brother Brice. Her parents were Aurors and early protesters of Lord Voldemort, leading to their deaths when Donna was fourteen. Physical Description Donna is described to be a tall, athletically built black witch, with unruly, curly dark hair and large, amber-coloured eyes. She is said to be beautiful, described as "really quite striking" by Adam McKinnon. Many of the younger Hogwarts students seem to see her as scary, while the older students just see Donna as 'a bitch'. . Relationships Donna doesn't have a lot of friends, a fact that she regularly claims indifference to, almost pride. However, when she is later alienated due to certain actions she finds herself lonely and unhappy. It becomes clear that she puts up a front to hide her real feelings, even from herself. Lily Evans Lily is the only person Donna openly refers to as 'friend'. Lily and Donna first formed a bond in Third Year, due to Lily's refusal to accept Donna's stand-offish behaviour and their mutual status as outcasts. Lily often scolds Donna for being insensitive. After they fell out in sixth year, Donna realised how much she truly depended on Lily. Marlene Price One of Donna's roommates. Marlene and Donna do not appear to be friends at first. They share insults frequently, and Donna often takes it too far without realizing. They briefly fall out when Donna thinks she kissed Marlene's boyfriend, Miles Stimpson, at a party. When Marlene winds up in the hospital wing after being attacked, Donna is clearly shaken and upset, indicating that their friendship goes deeper than Donna claims. Mary Macdonald Mary is also one of Donna's roommates and a fellow Gryffindor. They seem quite distant, although Mary does find out about Donna's affair with Charlie Plex before anyone else. Donna frequently calls Mary a "tart", implying that she thinks Mary has low standards. Charlie Plex In her sixth year, Donna had a drunken one night stand with fellow Hogwarts student, Charlie Plex, and despite the fact that he had a girlfriend, sex became a regular occurrence. She told Charlie that she did not particularly care for him on an emotional level and it ended once Donna realized Charlie was developing feelings for her. A rejected Charlie attempted to exact revenge by confessing his infidelity to his girlfriend Cassidy Gamp, who attacked Donna (from behind), landing her in the hospital wing. Charlie has since held a grudge against Donna, and his attempts to get back at her included him telling Donna's younger sister, Bridget, about Donna's actions. Jack Lathe It is heavily implied that she has feelings for Jack Lathe, an Auror who was temporarily stationed at Hogwarts during her sixth year due to some attempted suicides. She meets him again the following summer at the Leaky Cauldron, where they further their bond. She is seen to be annoyed when she finds out rumours of his engagement to Delia Greengrass. The Marauders Donna has a friendship with James Potter, her Quidditch captain and fellow Chaser. She also developed a friendship with Sirius Black over the summer before their seventh year, when they both began to work at the Leaky Cauldron together. Family Donna is very over-protective of her younger siblings, which is shown when her sister Bridget starts at Hogwarts in "The Worst Day Ever". She disapproves when her brother Kingsley works too much to help pay for Bridget's Hogwarts supplies. Personality : "Donna Shacklebolt," said the redhead firmly, "What did I tell you about being a bitch around people who don't understand that you're always a bitch?" : — Lily Evans in "Good Girls Say I Love You". Donna Shacklebolt is a straight-forward girl, who is not likely to be formal or nice to anyone but Lily Evans. Although a good person, most people seem to avoid her, due to the fact that she 'scares them away'. She is extremely intelligent, and aims to get O's on all her N.E.W.T. level subjects. She wanted the position of Head Girl until she realised it was Lily who had received the badge, at which stage she came to the conclusion that Lily deserved it more. She does not display romantic attraction to anyone other than Lathe throughout the course of The Life and Times. After "The Life and Times" Donna Shacklebolt is a non-canon character, so her future is unknown. Category:Non-canon characters